


My Only Wish

by KaijuSplotch



Series: A Very McHanzo Christmas Collection [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: Jesse is sent on a mission before Christmas. Hanzo isn't happy, but Jesse promised he would be home by then. He PROMISED.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: A Very McHanzo Christmas Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580233
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“I know it ain’t the best circumstances,” Jesse said with a frown. “But a mission’s a mission.” He gently reached to squeeze Hanzo’s hand. 

“I understand. Something just doesn’t sit right with me,” Hanzo admitted as he leaned closer to his boyfriend of three years. “At least promise me you will be home for Christmas.” He felt jesse wrap his arms around him, holding him close. 

“I promise, darlin’. I’ll be home by Christmas day. Probably before hand. It ain’t a long run and it’s a simple one.” Jesse pulled back enough to lift Hanzo’s chin, giving him a warm and confident smile. 

“If you say so. I shall keep you to your promise though, McCree. I do not wish to spend Christmas alone.” Hanzo gave him a firm look before leaning onto his tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. 

Jesse smiled back. “Promise. I’ll text you once I’m clear of my mission to tell ya when I’m on my way home.” 

Hanzo nodded, handing the cowboy one of his two saddle bags for his bike. “Ride safe,” he said, following him out to the stairway and watching Jesse jog down to his bike. 

He leaned against the railing, watching as his boyfriend put on his helmet, flicking the visor up to turn and make finger-guns. Hanzo smiled, making a heart with his hands before covering his chest. A standing tradition when one of them had to leave. With a roar of the bike, Hanzo turned to go back into the apartment. He wouldn’t watch Jesse ride away; it was bad luck. 

Turning to the now empty apartment, Hanzo was struck by how large it was. The wagon wheel chandelier had finally been finished and Hanzo had to admit it had a rustic charm with it’s old style incandescent lights. It hung over the low setting table. Jesse said as long as he could still get on his knees he wouldn’t complain about the Japanese style table. Hanzo wondered if there would be a way to make the table a step down into the floor. Although their landlord may not approve of the renovation. Jesse refused to let Hanzo buy the building. 

The Christmas tree looked less like a cultural hurricane and started to resemble the blend of Hanzo and Jesse’s life. Hanzo smiled as he cupped the two heart ceramic photo ornament that Jesse surprised him with last year. Of course he chose the worst photo of them; with Hanzo’s eyes half closed in the middle of a laugh, and Jesse’s mouth wide open. Genji had taken the picture at a fourth of July party. 

On a small shelf next to the tree was a ridiculously adorable light up ceramic cactus that Hanzo had painted and surprised Jesse with. The man refused to take it down, instead Jesse would put little decorations around it for every holiday, even going out to buy additional lights in different colors. Hanzo didn’t want to think of anything happening to the stupidly cute cactus. 

The rice paper screen divider hadn’t been ripped, even after being knocked over a countless amount of times from either cleaning or other...extra curricular activities. It continued to survive, which was a small miracle. 

Hanzo sighed and sat heavily upon the couch. Home simply wasn’t ‘home’ without Jesse. It did give him a chance, though, to finish wrapping the few gifts he had gotten for Jesse. With inspiration struck, he hurried into the bedroom and rummaged under the bed for the gifts he still had to wrap. 

*~*~*~*~* 

The loud grating music alerted Hanzo to his brother demanding attention on his phone. Rolling his eyes, he picked up his earpiece and pressed the button, returning to rolling out fresh noodles for dinner. 

“ _Konichiwa, suzume,_ ” Hanzo said with a smirk. 

“Ugh, you haven’t called me that in years!” Genji exclaimed. “You are getting soft, brother.” 

“Maybe. To what do I owe the call? Is everything all right?” 

“Oh yeah, everything’s fine! Zen and I were wondering how you were doing with Jesse out.” Genji’s voice was tempered with concern, and Hanzo appreciated his brother and Zenyatta’s concern. 

“It...has been hard. I miss him. It’s only been four days and it feels empty in the apartment.” Hanzo sighed softly. “I just keep hoping he’ll be home by Christmas.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be home. In case, though, do you want me and Zen to come over to spend time? Or keep you company.” 

Hanzo laughed softly, shaking his head slightly. “It’s fine, Genji. I know you usually have plans with Zenyatta and I wouldn’t want to be selfish and ask you to change them for my comfort.” 

“ _Anija_ ,” Genji whined. “I asked first. It’s not selfish to want company while your boyfriend is away. Besides, we could exchange gifts!” 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Hanzo said firmly but smiled. “But I do have a small gift for you and Zenyatta. Jesse is supposed to be home by Christmas anyway, how about we make it a Christmas Eve dinner then?” 

“Perfect! Zenyatta and I will bring some food to share.” Genji could never hide his excitement and even over the phone Hanzo could tell his little brother was ecstatic. 

“That sounds perfect. Jesse had mentioned perhaps having a ham, maybe we could have some pork belly raman as well.” Hanzo smiled and thought it over. The noodles were easy enough to make, and if Zenyatta and Genji could bring the other ingredients it would be a great way to work together in the kitchen. 

“Oh you’re making me hungry already, _Anija!_ ” Genji laughed. “We’ll bring the ingredients then! Don’t worry about anything. Jesse will be home soon and we’ll come over for a great Christmas eve.” 

"I look forward to it,” Hanzo said with a smile. 

“Good! We’ll see you then!” 

"All right. Enjoy your evening, and don’t cause too much hell.” Hanzo hung up the phone and looked back at the noodles. It would only be a few more days. 

_OMW home soon! The text read, giving Hanzo a smile and a sigh of relief. G2 stop @ the nation for something first. Love you_

It would only be a day and a half, two tops if Jesse decided to ride back from Santa Fe on his motorcycle instead of taking the hypertrain. Hanzo was glad that his boyfriend would be back on the 22nd, three days ahead of schedule. He turned back to the television, cuddled up on the well worn couch, a blue and gold serape draped over his legs; a gift from Jesse two Christmases ago. The Hallmark channel was on, playing one of a number of Christmas love story movies; and Soba and Udon had materialized on his lap to keep him company. 

“Jesse will be home soon. Then I think we should put in a request for a vacation.” Hanzo said rubbing Udon’s head as the dragon let their tongue roll out in their sleep. “Maybe finally make things...permanent.” Soba lifted their head and gave a chirp to Hanzo; agreeing with the statement. 

“Jesse, where are you? You haven’t texted or returned my calls in nearly two days. I’m getting worried. Please call me.” Hanzo said hanging up the cell phone and pacing. Something was wrong, he could feel it. There was a chance that Jesse would still show up, but everything in Hanzo’s soul said something was wrong. 

He fidgeted with the phone in his hands as he moved back into the kitchen to make tea. He kept glancing at the phone, hoping that it would sound off ‘Save a horse-ride a cowboy’, but it stayed still and silent. Hanzo shook his head and put it on the counter, forcing himself through the motions. Water in the kettle. Tea in the ball. Ball in the tetsubin. Kettle whistles. Jesse whistles along. No. 

Hanzo shook his head violently, tears pricking at his eyes. He pulled the kettle off the heat and grabbed the phone, dialing Genji. 

“Hanzo? What’s wrong?” 

“Jesse isn’t back yet. I’m…” Hanzo took a deep breath. “I’m terrified something has happened. It’s been a day and a half past his arrival date.” 

“We’re on our way. I’m sure he’s fine. Waylaid somewhere, but we’re on our way. Just hang on. Ten minutes tops.” Genji’s words cut through the fog and fear. 

“All right. I’m sorry, I just…” 

“Don’t. There’s no need to be sorry. Genji and I will not let you be alone,” Zenyatta’s calm warm voice carried out of the receiver, calming Hanzo’s racing heart. “Listen to my voice and breathe, in…..and out.” 

Hanzo followed Zenyatta’s instructions, feeling the tightening sensation of an anxiety attack slowly ebb. 

“Good. I will stay on the phone with you as we’re driving. Please, tell me what kind of tea were you making? Hopefully the water is not too hot?” 

Zenyatta was good at distraction methods, and Hanzo’s attention turned to the water and tea. 

“Oolong tea. It’s one of my favorites.” Hanzo had put the phone on speaker, gently pouring the water into the tetsubin and over the ball where the dried tea leaves were. 

“Ah, it is one of my favorites as well. Although I cannot taste it, the scent is pleasing and watching the leaves become hydrated is rather soothing.” 

Hanzo grinned, his hands slowly easing away the tremble. “It is. Does Genji still put in too much honey or sugar?” 

“I do not!” 

“Yes. Ignore his protests.” Zenyatta laughed, the closing of car doors cutting over the musical tone. 

“Of course. It runs in the family though. Mother loved sweet teas more than Father did.” 

“ _Oto_ preferred fruit, like you do,” Genji cut in, an impish cut to his voice.

“Yes, I know. Jesse likes to spoil me with fresh fruit,” Hanzo said, trailing slightly as he stared into the teapot. “I hope he’s okay.” 

“I am sure that he is okay, Hanzo. The deserts still have areas with no cell service, I’m sure he was simply waylaid in such an area.” Zenyatta’s reasoning was sound and it calmed Hanzo thinking about it. 

He was silent for a while, looking at the tea as it steeped slowly. “I don’t want to celebrate alone…” he said softly to the speaker. 

“You won’t, _Ani_ , Zenny and I will be here with you until Jesse saunters in late and you yell his ear off.” 

Hanzo laughed and shook his head, pouring the tea into his favorite cup. “You’re right. I will yell and probably rip his ear off when he sways in.” he sighed and smiled at the phone. “Thank you...for enduring me.” 

“Pft! It’s not ‘enduring’, Hanzo. You’re my brother. Zenyatta and I are here for you just as you and Jesse are here for us.” Genji’s voice was reassuring. 

“Thank you. My tea is done, actually…” 

“Okay. Do you want us to stay on the phone until we get there?” Zenyatta asked. 

“I think I will be alright until you arrive.” Hanzo picked up the cup and phone, then walked into the living room to sit. 

“Sounds good, we’ll be there in just a little bit. See you soon, Han!” 

Hanzo smiled. “See you soon.” He hung up the phone and sighed, looking at the cup of tea. He felt Soba and Udon manafest around his neck and chirp softly. Hanzo reached up with one hand to scratch the spirit-dragons’ heads and sipped his tea. 

“He will be home soon…” he whispered as Soba nuzzled into his cheek. It was more a reassurance to himself than for the dragon spirits. 

Hanzo spent his time ruminating over his tea, sipping only occasionally at the soothing beverage, while Soba and Udon rumbled and nuzzled in his lap. As he stared into his tea, not really looking at it, Soba and Udon stood suddenly; chirping and squeaking before scrambling off of Hanzo’s lap and onto the floor. 

“ _Kuso!_ ” Hanzo hissed as he nearly spilled the tea, giving the two spirit dragons a look as they ran toward the door. He followed after putting the cup down, shaking his head at the two spirits. They were practically spinning at the door, pawing at it, a sign Hanzo had come to know that meant Sushi was nearby. He shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips as he opened the door. 

“On-AH!” Genji squacked as Soba and Udon began to immediately fly and scramble all around him. Sushi appears from over his shoulder and joined the two in climbing all over the cyborg. 

“They have missed Sushi. And mildly missed you.” Hanzo added after a moment. “Please come in.” 

“Thank you.” Zenyatta laughed as the three spirit dragons ran back into the house. “How are you doing?” 

“Better, I am still worried. I think it will be good to have company until Jesse comes home.” Hanzo moved to the side to allow Genji and Zenyatta in. 

“Good! Because we’re staying until he drags his lazy butt home!” Genji crowed, a wide grin on his face as he didn’t have his mask on. He lifted up two large duffle bags, and Hanzo simply shook his head as he smiled, he could always count on his brother to be there; even after all these years. 

“I will get the spare bedroom ready for you.” Hanzo closed the door and walked toward the doorway, stopping when Genji cut him off. 

“We can take care of that later! Come on, we’ll order pizza and watch horrible old Hallmark channel shows!” Genji grinned and shooed Hanzo back before hurrying into the spare bedroom. 

“And tomorrow, we shall prepare for a Christmas dinner. There’s no need to cook tonight being so worried,” Zenyatta added as he pulled out a phone. “We’ll pay for the pizza.” 

Hanzo stood for a moment, but knew arguing would be just as bad as arguing with himself. “Thank you. Let me make more tea.” Hanzo turned and stared for a good minute as he spotted Soba, Udon, and Sushi staring at the Tree in the corner with intent. “You three know the rules! That tree is off limits.” 

The spirits all made small excited noises and ran or flew off into the spare bedroom. Hanzo had a feeling that the tree would not survive three excitable spirits. He just hoped the presents would underneath it; especially the small box for Jesse. 

Hanzo prepared more tea, hearing Genji yelling and scolding the spirits as he tried to set up the spare bedroom. He laughed to himself, the anxiety and tension easing in his chest. Hearing the sound of his brother being harassed by their guardians, the laughter and frustration in his voice was enough to take his mind off of missing Jesse’s reactions to two energetic spirits. 

“The pizzas will be here in forty-five minutes,” Zenyatta called as he joined Hanzo in the kitchen. “We brought some of the gifts over that we wanted to give you and Jesse.” 

“That’s fine. It will fill in the tree. Although with all three of the dragons, I’m unsure how long they will last.” Hanzo poured the hot water into the tetsubin to steep in the leaves. 

“Sushi usually tears into one of two gifts, I can only imagine what three will do.” Zenyatta laughed softly, taking out paper plates and a cup for Genji. 

“I wrap decoys. Usually with bells. Same ones every year, but it keeps them entertained.” Hanzo smiled and moved the tea to the living room, spotting Genji coming out to join them. 

“I forgot how bad more than one could be. Ugh they are like noodle cats.” 

“You’re thinking of ferrets, but you’re not wrong either way.” Hanzo smiled and sat down on the couch with his tea again. 

“Spirit ferrets would be twenty times worse.” Genji muttered as he joined him. 

The conversation flowed easily, even with horrible old christmas movies on the holo-set. The pizzas arrived, two large with a variety of toppings for the legendary Shimada appetites, and Hanzo could forget, at least for a little while, that anything was wrong. 

Hours passed, and as the minutes ticked closer to midnight, his anxiety returned. Jesse should have been home by now, should have called or texted. 

“Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year, and all I want is one thing.” The holo-set sang out with an annoying remake of a 1990s christmas song. It was barely passable, but annoying enough to cut through Hanzo’s anxiety. 

Hanzo sighed and sipped his tea again, he couldn’t remember when he switched to a night time tea, but he wished he hadn’t. He needed to stay up. 

“It’s Christmas Eve, I just can’t sleep. Would I be wrong with taking a peek?”

“Turn it down, Zen. I don’t even like the original,” Genji complained leaning back on the couch. 

“I’m fairly certain Britney Spears wouldn’t like this version either,” Hanzo said, reaching for the remote, only noticing how Soba, Udon, and Sushi perked up and stared at the door with their ears perked up as he did so. 

“Tell me my true love is near.” 

He turned the holo down in time to hear a knock on the door. Two minutes to midnight. Hanzo’s heart leapt into his throat and he hurried to his feet. 

“Wait-Hanzo. Something’s go Sushi on edge…!” 

“He’s all I want, just for me.” 

Hanzo hurried to the door and threw it open. He wasn’t expecting a tall, pale woman with white hair under a wide brimmed black cowboy hat. He definitely wasn’t expecting a very tall broad framed Omnic dressed in a leather vest with a small bowler hat upon its head. 

“What…?” 

“Uh...howdy. I think I got somethin’ that belongs to you?” the woman said, a southern honey dipped drawl in her voice that barely hid the nervous lit. 

“Underneath the Christmas tree. I’ll be waiting here.”

Hanzo turned his eyes as the woman pointed her hand toward another wiry framed omnic helping a familiar man up the steps on crutches. 

“Santa that’s my only wish this year.” 

Jesse lifted his head and smiled as the two omnics helped him steady himself. “Sorry I’m late darlin’,” he said pushing his hat back, a few butterfly bandages holding a cut together over his right eye, as his left leg in a cast. 

There was a distant chime of 12 o’clock. It was Christmas, and Jesse was home.


	2. Chapter 2

_OMW home soon! G2 stop @ the nation for something first. Love you_ Jesse texted as soon as he exited the drop ship, heading toward the small locked shed where his bike was.

“You sure you don’t want me to fly you back west?” Lena asked as she blinked close to him. 

“I’m sure. I gotta pick up my big gift for Hanzo. Besides. It’ll be a nice drive.” Jesse pulled open the shed and backed the classic 2042 Electric Harley-Davidson out. 

“You still ride this thing? It’s ancient!” Lena laughed, even as the slowly setting sun shined off the turquoise and red paint. 

“It’s a classic. First fully electric model of Harley-Davidson’s Cruiser and it’s really similar to the one my dad had.” Jesse chuckled and grabbed his helmet from a saddle bag. 

“All right,” Lena said with a sigh. “Text us when ya get there safe okay luv?” 

“Will do. Give Emily our love. Merry Christmas, Lena.” Jesse straddled the bike and turned the hyper quiet engine over. 

“Drive safe!” 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Jesse turned back onto the road, the old style rubber tires gripping the asphalt and speeding off. The drive back west was going to be gorgeous. He had more than enough time to stop in New Mexico to pick up his gift and stop by his parents’ resting place. It was also time to plan out exactly how Christmas would go. Well as best as it could go. He knew with two spunky dragon spirits some things could go sideways, especially if the little worms decided to get into the good packages. 

But the big gift, that was in New Mexico waiting for him to pick it up. 

The sight of the sign for the Navajo Nation was a warm and welcome one as the sun was slowly creeping closer to the horizon. He could make good time though, and make it into Arizona before midnight. 

He followed the freshly paved road to the small business district. The small ‘open’ sign was lit in front of the jewelry shop and Jesse smiled as he parked the bike. The small chime over the door rang when he pushed the door open and smiled at the woman inside behind the counter. 

“Hello! I remember you, young Joseph, yes?” The woman smiled and stood from her stool. “It’s all finished for you.” She put a small box on the counter. 

“Yes ma’am.” Jesse smiled and walked over, opening and looking inside at the piece he commissioned. “That’s beautiful. It’s perfect.” 

“Some of the best work I’ve done. I hope it brings you luck.” The woman chuckled. 

“I’m sure it will. Here’s the rest of the payment, and extra for the beautiful work.” he placed down cash and slipped his wallet back into his pocket. 

The woman looked at Jesse with a bit of shock and a small smile. “Thank you. Travel safely and happy holidays.” 

Jesse held the box and smiled. “Happy holidays to you too ma’am.” He tipped his hat and left the custom jewelry shop. Running his thumb over the top of the box, Jesse beamed and put it into his saddle bag. He looked up, seeing the sun creeping ever closer to the horizon and mounted his bike again. Time to go home. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The hum of the engine under him, Jesse had decided to push as far west as he could before finding a motel. The sun had set two hours before, and the desert was turning from blistering heat to biting cold quickly. He wasn’t worried though, he knew these desert roads well. Deadlock Canyon wasn’t far, as much as Jesse wanted to stop at the overlook; he knew it would be risking too much. He turned off, heading a little farther north and to the open flats of the desert. 

The moon had slowly been covered by growing clouds, leaving Jesse alone with only his head light piercing the gloom of the dark desert road. His mind had been elsewhere, and he didn’t see the large Pronghorn buck until it was on top of him; just outside of the light of the head light. 

“Oh no, oh no!” Jesse tried to swerve but the buck was jumping as well, and ended up colliding with Jesse and the bike. 

The tires screeched as he tried to break, the rubber burning and catching the edge of the road as it and Jesse were toppled and flung into the ditch. He was vaguely aware of pain, but also the sound of something heavy that wasn’t him or the bike landing nearby. His heart hammered in his chest and the moment of blackness that happened between the hit and opening his eyes to the sound of the engine of his bike clicking and dying and the small wheezing dying gasp of the pronghorn nearby. 

The adrenaline was dying away as he stared up at the sky; cloudy as it had been; spotting a few flakes begin to fall. His left arm wasn’t responding, and his legs were pinned under the bike. Everything hurt, and his helmet was cracked horribly. He knew he should do something but his eyes drifted closed as darkness took him again. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

“-ool. Coming this close? He must have had a deathwish.” 

Oh. That voice was familiar, even through the cutting pain of his leg and head. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Bob! I still haven’t decided to let him live or not!” 

There was a mechanical sigh, a humming as fans and mechanisms moved that led to smooth heavy footsteps closer to Jesse. A large hand gently adjusted the blanket that was laying over him, before gently running a hand gently over his head. 

B.O.B. was a good omnic - no - person. He always looked after the rag-tag misfits that were the early days of Deadlock. He folded in Jesse, the Triplets, and Bars as if they were always part of the family he was charged with watching over. Ashe had always said he was too soft for his own good; but B.O.B. had plenty of things to do outside of the gang to prove otherwise. 

Jesse groaned slightly, his eyes fighting being opened. The bright light overhead was enough to make him wince and he growled slightly. “Fuck.” 

“Oh great...he’s awake.” Ashe’s voice was rough and dripping with sarcasm, but Jesse could hear something else under it all; relief. 

“I can’t say I’m happy to see you either, Ashe,” Jesse said, but with nothing but a sarcastic; if painful; smile. “Howdy, Bob,” he drawled with a smile tossed up to the omnic above him. 

B.O.B.’s eyes brightened and he reached up to tip his hat with one large hand, pressing him back into the bed that was in the corner of the designated ‘medical’ section of the base. 

“Don’t you go butterin’ up my butler, Jesse McCree!” Ashe stormed over and shouldered B.O.B. “You came into OUR territory ya damn asshole! You’re damn lucky I’m in a charitable mood and didn’t leave you out there to freeze your dick off while I took your bike and the ‘horn!” 

Jesse’s eyes widened slightly and he tried to sit up. “Hold up!” He winced and didn’t fight when B.O.B.’s hand gently pushed him back down. “You can have the bike and everything. I just need the jewelry box.” he said with a wince. “I’ll be outta yer hair before ya know it.” he said trying to get up only to yowl in pain as he moved his left leg. 

B.O.B. shook his head with a sigh, while Ashe looked at Jesse with narrow eyes. 

“You ain’t goin’ nowhere, McCree. Not with that busted leg, and not with a concussion and a busted up old ass bike.” 

Jesse looked at her, glancing down to his own leg after a moment and seeing it in a very rough splint. He shot a look back to Ashe and B.O.B., suspicion barely contained. 

“So...what are you gunna do with me then?” 

Ashe wasn’t great at hiding her feelings, not when she was face to face and taken off guard. Shock was plastered across her face along with just, maybe, a bit of hurt.“What do you take me for, McCree! I ain’t about to walk you down to the police station for that piss ant bounty! Mine’s more than yours!” 

Jesse just stared carefully at her and frowned still. “So...what are you gunna do with me?” he reiterated, voice cautious and uneasy. 

Ashe’s face was red and she sputtered for a moment. Jesse had to fight off a smile. She always hated being pressed to answer questions directly. “You...Well you’re just damn lucky I’m in a holiday spirit!” She barked. 

“What she means to say,” came the modulated voice of Bars, as he walked in with the Triplets hurrying behind. “Is that you’ll stay here until we can fix you and your bike up. Here’s your box.” The sniper tossed the small jewelry box onto Jesse’s chest. 

“Please tell me ya didn’t try and stand. I had to go out and get more shit ta fix your leg.” Zeke said with a glare at Jesse. 

Jesse always thought Zeke could have been a doctor if life had been kinder to the siblings. “No...hurt too much when I tried.” Jesse admitted before grabbing the box with his right hand, frowning as his left still wouldn’t work. 

“Hang on, I gotta do rewiring on that hand.” Terran said walking over and kneeling down to carefully examine Jesse’s prosthetic. “I don't wanna risk the nerves ta remove it.” Terran was always the quieter of the trio and more interested in keeping Bars and B.O.B. and their bikes running at top speed. He pulled a standing tray over and adjusted it to lay Jesse’s busted arm comfortably. 

“Always knew you were all still sweet on me.” Jesse laughed softly, looking at them before his face paled. “Well now hold on, I gotta be back to SoCal by Christmas,” he said urgently. 

“You’re not going anywhere until you’re cast properly.” Zeke said with a firm glare. 

For a brief moment, Jesse saw Angela in that glare and he wilted. “Yessir.” 

“What’s the timeline on that, boys? I want this traitor outta my base asap.” Ashe was back to being the boss, glaring at them all. 

“Jesse’s leg will take only a little bit of time to cast, but...that bike is pretty bad,” Zeke looked to Terran as he carefully cast Jesse’s leg. 

“Bike is gunna take a week, IF I can get the parts. Why the hell would you get a ‘42, bo-McCree?” Terran was able to catch himself before he finished. 

“It’s the same as my Dad’s bike…” Jesse sighed and growled under his breath. “Dammit! I promised I’d be home…Wait what about my phone?” 

“Y’mean this?” P.T. held up the shattered item with a flat look. “It took a pronghorn to the processor and battery. Lucky ya didn’t have it blow up in your pocket.” 

“Well shit.” Ashe growled. “And let me guess, you ain’t actually runnin’ solo anymore. So we’re gunna be havin’ guests.” The woman threw her hands up. “THIS is what I get for bein’ in the Christmas spirit! You see Bob?! Shoulda just let him die out there!” 

Jesse glanced over Terran’s head as Ashe walked away. He spent almost four years with the woman, and he knew how to read her like a book. He could tell that all that bluster and anger was covering something else. Unfortunately, Ashe had gotten better at hiding what she really wanted to say in over ten years’ time. 

B.O.B. followed Ashe over and Jesse could see him sign firmly to her. He couldn’t make out what the butler was signing, his back was toward Jesse; but he could read lips fairly well. 

/You know I don’t wanna really do that, but we gotta protect our base./ 

Jesse wished he could see what B.O.B. was saying. He winced slightly as Terran connected something. 

“Sorry, boss,” Terran said, a sincere apology clear in his green eyes. 

“S’all right, Terran.” Jesse said with a smile. “You’ve gotten really good at this. Less swearing.” Jesse chuckled a bit, remembering how many times Terran would curse up a storm as he was trying to repair a bike, or Bars. 

“You got someone special waiting for you?” Zeke asked, carefully finishing his job and looking at Jesse and his brother. 

Jesse blushed and laughed softly. “Yeah...yeah I guess you could say that.” He thought about Hanzo, alone when he promised to be there and frowned. “I really gotta get home. I know Ashe won’t like it, but is there any way you can help?” he suggested. 

“Well...SoCal isn’t too far, we may be able to sneak you out. Get the flat bed and drive you-” 

“There won’t be any sneaking if I have anything to say about it.” Ashe glared. “You’re resting here until I say you’re good.” 

Jesse furrowed his brow confused. “Wait, what?” 

Ashe put her hand up and sighed. “I ain’t a scrooge, Jesse.” Her voice didn’t have as much of a bite to it. “You gotta get the repairs to your arm first, and I know that takes a while. We’ll get what we can of your bike fixed and load it up. You’re gunna rest up and once your concussion is better and Zeke gives you the clear, we’ll take you home. I got things to clear first to make sure we can move you safely.” 

Jesse smiled. “Ashe...Thank-” 

“Don’t thank me. Just get me your address. You should thank Bob. He’s a damn menace around Christmas.” There was a twitch of a smile as she looked at the large omnic; one she tried to hide but Jesse knew. 

“Thanks, Bob.” 

The tall omnic pulled his hat off and gave a bow. He signed quickly back. /You are still family in my mind/. 

“All right, your leg is all set, thankfully there wasn’t any displacement.” Zeke said standing and looking at his brother. 

“Almost done with your arm. Looks like it wasn’t as bad as I thought.” Terran put a few other tools down and when he finished soldering a few wires back together, Jesse felt the hand twitch. “There! Just a few damaged wires and some interference with the servos.” Terran replaced the scuffed and lightly damaged cover and screwed it back in place. 

Jesse carefully lifted his arm, going through memorized testing movements before he smiled. “Thanks, T.” 

“Get some rest, all y’all.” Ashe said with a wave of her hand. “Tomorrow...we got a lot to plan.” 

~*~*~*~*~ 

It was almost four days before Jesse was given the all-clear by Zeke and Ashe to be moved. While Zeke didn’t have the high tech medical equipment that Overwatch did, there were plenty of good quality medications and tools he used to ensure his leg was healing well. It would take time still, but less than it would if he had been just with a splint or plaster cast. 

His bike, that was another thing all together. While it wasn’t a complete loss, there was damage to the battery and some of the more delicate systems of the electric engine. Jesse would have to do some digging to try and find a compatible engine part when he got home. 

Jesse was right that for all her bluster, Ashe wasn’t as harsh as she should have been to him. They even shared a game of poker with the triplets and Bars. It almost felt like ages ago, when the six of them were all they had for family. Although they didn’t let him near any comms or phones; not that Jesse could blame them. 

“All right. We’ve got everything ready and the flatbed has your bike on it. You’ll ride with me in the cab, the triplets, Bars, and Bob will come along on the bikes. We’ll switch off who drives and who rides when we need to.” Ashe was overwatching the loading of the bike with arms crossed over her chest. 

Jesse smiled, shifting his grip on the crutches as he patted his pocket where the jewelry box was and nodded. “Sounds good.” he said looking at her. “And thanks, Ashe.” he said smiling and leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. “You know...you guys ever want ta go legit, i can vouch for ya.” 

Ashe’s face turned from pale to flushed in seconds and she glared at him with all the venom she was capable of. “I don’t need your damn sympathy!” she smacked him hard in the shoulder, hiding her face under the wide brim of her hat. 

Jesse simply laughed and rolled his shoulders. “I know.” he said before walking carefully to the cab. The sun was shining bright over the gorge and Jesse smiled. They were starting off early enough they would get to West Hollywood by dinner. It was a long almost fourteen hour drive, but Jesse was happy to be going home. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The mountains were a pain in the ass, and Jesse knew he shouldn’t have jinxed himself when they left that morning. Two passes had such heavy snow they had to be rerouted. But considering Jesse’s luck, he should have expected it. 

The sun had long since set when Ashe knocked on the door to Jesse’s home as Bars and B.O.B. helped him up the stairs. 

“Uh...howdy. I think I got somethin’ that belongs to you?” 

Jesse smiled as he tipped his hat back. “Sorry I’m late, darlin’,” he said as he stood in front of the door. He spotted Genji and Zenyatta farther inside but turned his focus to Hanzo and his wide dark brown eyes. 

“Jesse…” Hanzo whispered. The archer leaned into him and just wrapped his arms around Jesse. 

Jesse smiled and hugged back, spotting Ashe out of the corner of his eye pulling her hat farther down over her face. 

“Well...we’ll unload your bike and get on the road…” she said. 

“Nonsense! Please! Come in.” Hanzo said as he pulled away from Jesse. “I want to hear this story.” he said looking at them all. 

“Are you sure? There’s six of us.” Ashe raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

“Very. It is past midnight anyway and you guys need rest.” Jesse added. 

“I shall put on more tea.” Zenyatta chimed in with a musical chuckle. 

Jesse walked in and tried to get the three spirit dragons to behave while he settled on the couch. Zeke came in with his brothers and after asking permission stole a pillow off the couch and set Jesse’s leg up on the coffee table. 

The remains of the pizza were eagerly shared, although Genji narrowed his eyes at the triplets dangerously. Jesse waved it off and smiled as he doubted there would have been left overs anyway. Zenyatta passed around fresh tea and settled in for the recounting of the story. 

Jesse laughed and was glad to hear that at least Ashe was being honest; as honest as was for her; and admitted she didn’t want to let Jesse die out in the cold when their cameras picked up the wreck in their expanded territory. There were plenty of questions and Jesse or Ashe answered them. 

The night crept on and before long it was like Deadlock was part of the family since the beginning of time. Even Genji eased up and simply began to harass P.T., Zeke, and Terran about their scores on some game or another. Bars, B.O.B., and Zenyatta were chatting away happily about many different things, even getting into some philosophical debates. Ashe was sitting in the extra chair sipping her tea, looking perhaps more out of place but there was a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

Jesse smiled and looked up as Hanzo came back from the spare bedroom with extra pillows. “Hey, Darlin’,” he started, getting Hanzo’s attention. “I know this...hasn’t gone the way we were expecting this year but, I’d say it’s gone better than it could have.” He dug around into his pocket for a moment. 

“This is true. I am simply glad you are home, Jesse; and in as much of one piece as possible given the circumstances.” Hanzo tilted his head curiously. 

“I’d love to be down on my knees for this,” Jesse began as he opened the jewelry box. A stunned silence fell over the room. “But I’m pretty sure Zeke would shoot me.” Jesse offered the ring to Hanzo with a question unasked; but unneeded. 

The ring was inlaid with turquoise in white gold, wrapping up to form a Japanese dragon with dark blue turquoise scales and detailing and a thunderbird with paler turquoise, inclusions making it look like detailed feathers. Between them was a diamond, clutched in the claws of both dragon and thunderbird. 

Hanzo covered his mouth with a shaking hand as he took the ring. He smiled and hurried to the Christmas tree, plucking a small package and quickly presenting it to Jesse. “Only,” Hanzo’s voice broke. “Only if you will be mine.” Hanzo answered. 

Jesse smiled and opened the package, his eyes wide and filling with excited tears. The ring inside was made of _Tamahagane_ ; the distinctive wave pattern of the metal showing up between the blue and gold inlays reading out Shimada-McCree in Kanji. It was simple, but it was perfect. A perfect reflection of Hanzo, just as he felt that the dragon and thunderbird were a reflection of himself. 

“Yes,” was all he could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Yes, Jesse and Hanzo both planned to propose on Christmas. This story is kind of like 2020 in general yeah?
> 
> Looks like the Deadlock Gang may have someplace to visit in the future. Although it's hard to tell with Ashe.
> 
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a wonderful New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! it's a two chapter! No you won't get chapter two until next year! Don't worry, you'll just figure out where Jesse was and how he ran into Ashe and the Gang again. X3
> 
> My goal for 2020 is to add more fics to Sea(l-mer) Life, hopefully post the next parts of the Blind Dragon saga, and maybe get enough done for a new fic to post the first chapter! And of course this second chapter that you'll get next Christmas!


End file.
